


Which Member?

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a good leader gosh dangit, Akali is being bullied by her unnies someone help her, Akali wants to fight Kai'Sa, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dialogue Heavy, Eve wants to chill, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and Kai'Sa is ready, mostly just me practicing dialogue, television show, variety show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: Which member is most likely to die of something stupid?"Akali.""Akali.""Sorry, darling.""I wanna go home."
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 497





	Which Member?

**Who is most likely to go to a Gummy Bear concert?**

“Akali.”

“Akali.”

“Definitely Akali.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

They sit next to each other on a wooly couch with the background around them all white and pristine. Multiple cameras and broadcasting equipment are pointed at the K/DA members, who were all reading the given question from a large monitor screen. One of them is currently fuming.

“Just because I sang the gummy bear song _once_ doesn’t mean I’d go to a concert of it!”

“You were singing it very passionately,” snickers Ahri, who quickly leaned away when the rapper attempted to swipe a hand at her.

“You guys weren’t supposed to hear that!”

“It’s alright, darling. We don’t judge.” Evelynn pats her fondly on the head. She was sitting next to her in a rather laid-back pose; with her legs crossed and an arm draped casually on the couch’s backrest.

Akali swats her partner’s hand away with an annoyed huff and Kai’Sa laughs.

“I’ll be sure to buy some tickets for you.”

Akali _‘thwap_ ’s her on the shoulder as another question appears on screen.

**Which member is the smartest?**

Ahri tilts her head in confusion. “Like…academically?”

“Does it have to do with something specific?” Kai’Sa inquires with equal puzzlement. The question is aimed at the staff from outside the set, who all shake their heads and made certain gestures. “Ah, so in general or something? Then rogue, you’re out of the picture.”

“Hey! I’m smart!” Akali protests, back straightening up and eyebrows descending.

Their leader chuckles at her and Akali crosses her arms again. They were being so mean to her today.

Evelynn hums thoughtfully. “I’d go with _Bokkie._ She’s very hardworking in her studies.”

“I agree.” Ahri perks up and sends a warm smile towards the dancer. “Kai’Sa’s been travelling since she was very young. She introduced us to so many different cultures, whether it’s a food recipe or a dance style.”

Akali nods brightly, her previously morose behavior quickly vanishing. It was true. Their dancer had been across half of the world, constantly being expose to various arts and customs that she had now brought upon K/DA. She was more than just smart. “Yeah! _Bokkie_ for the win.”

“Aw you guys.” Kai’Sa smiled at them bashfully, before shaking her head in dismissal. “We’re all smart here! All of us work very hard together to reach where we are now.”

“Yes.”

“Except for you.”

“I’m smart!”

**Which member cries the most in the group?**

“Ahri,” Evelynn answered without missing a beat.

Their two younger bandmates perk up and eye their leader in concern.

From Eve’s other side, Ahri gives them both a reassuring wave of a hand and a little laugh. “They’re mostly tears of joy, girls. Seeing you all with me on this is touching already.”

She wipes an imaginary tear on her eye and Akali reaches over Eve’s body to capture the _gumiho_ in an angled embrace, arms around her neck. “Awww _unnie_!”

Ahri has to lean awkwardly to the side in order to return the hug, but she happily pats the rapper on her back as Evelynn drapes an arm to Ahri’s shoulders, joining in. Kai’Sa chuckles at them from the other end of the couch.

**Who is most likely to be a drama queen?**

“Ahri,” Evelynn says automatically and Ahri makes a sound of disbelief.

“Not all the time,” Ahri defends, crystal tail flicking over the cushions.

Kai’Sa snickers. “The other day, you refused to get out of bed saying the world wasn’t ready for your pretty face.”

Ahri puts her hands on her hips, defiant. “And isn’t that a valid enough reason to stay in bed?”

“We were supposed to have a photo shoot!” Akali looks directly at the camera to emphasize. “Eve had to literally drag her by the tail out of the room.”

A soft, resounding chuckle came from the staff in the background and Ahri huffs in resignation. She points a manicured finger at the diva. “I’ll get my revenge.” Evelynn only smiles coyly in return.

**Which member would be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse?**

“Ahri.” All three of them answered in tandem and Ahri’s jaw dropped in betrayal.

**Who is most likely have to never been in love?**

Ahri opens her mouth, but then slowly closes it.

Kai’Sa gives the vixen a knowing glance.

They hold their stare for a solid amount of time, exchanging unspoken words through the glint of their eyes. Akali—unsure of her own answer—blinks at the strange faces they were giving each other.

“Um…?”

Evelynn sighs.

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

Ahri inhales a careful breath. “Well…”

“Is it okay if we pass this question?” Kai’Sa asks the staff with an apologetic tone. “It’s sort of a personal thing.” It was more than just a personal thing.

One of them nods in understanding, but before they could switch the question, Evelynn interjects.

“It’s alright,” she says calmly. There is an air of nonchalance around herself, her arm still remains resting across the backrest, but Ahri notices it. She notices the little twitch of the diva’s fingers and the wavering frown in the corner of her lips. “That would likely be me. Although—“

“You’ve never been in love?” The way Akali voices out the words made the rest of them still. She sounds sad and crestfallen, likely the story behind it had more depth than any of the stage crew realized, so they keep their tongues in place.

Evelynn watches her partner carefully, countenance shifting into a solemn and gentle mien. Kai’Sa eyes the couple in concern, and so does Ahri from the other end. The angst-y beginnings of their romance is still fresh in their minds, and they wonder if the diva is actually going to reveal that in international television.

But she doesn’t. Instead, she brings her arm down from the backrest and uses her fingers to caress the rapper’s cheek.

“Let me finish,” Evelynn says with a smile. Akali looks at her expectantly. “That would have been me, until you came along and changed that forever.”

Akali’s eyes light up at the mention of forever and Ahri and Kai’Sa release a breath of relief. All is good.

Oddly, the whole set seem to draw out their sighs as well. Ahri can’t blame them, the tension had been palpable for a quick second.

Akali returns to her chirpy self, and Evelynn has an arm over the rapper’s shoulders now.

They entertain two or three more questions with brief lighthearted banters, until one in particular had to be settled in a daring activity.

**Which member can hold their breath the longest?**

Ahri and Evelynn fight back a laugh when two of their youngest members glare at each other challengingly.

Akali, being a rapper, knew how to balance her lungs with swift intakes of air whenever she performed. Kai’Sa, being a dancer of over a hundred techniques, practically perfected it.

Akali has her hand outstretched to cover Kai’Sa’s mouth and nose, and vice versa, ensuring that neither of them can cheat.

“They’re actually taking this seriously,” Ahri lets out a small giggle. Evelynn huffs in reply and watches.

The two hold their breath.

The camera zooms in on their faces.

Akali’s eyebrows furrow as she stares up to her friend’s height with severity. Kai’Sa stares back, eyes relaxed, almost smug.

They hold their breath.

Akali’s eyes begin to waver. She feels Kai’Sa’s lips purse beneath the palm of her hand.

Ahri cheers with a quiet ‘ _whoo!_ ’ as more moments pass.

Several beats go by.

Dramatic music begins to play on the speakers that cause even Evelynn to chuckle out.

_It’s the final countdooownn~_

Akali’s chest jerks slightly, trying to laugh at the choice of song, but she catches herself. Kai’Sa smiles through her eyes.

Few more moments.

“Okay, I think we get it. You both are very good at holding your breath,” says Ahri, squinting as she notices the little tremble of their hands on their faces. “We can call it a tie.”

No they will not call it a tie, Akali thinks stubbornly. She puffs out her cheeks and feels Kai’Sa’s jaw clench only a bit.

A minute passes.

Evelynn arches a sleek brow.

Akali sneezes.

Kai’Sa whips her hand off. “I win!” She wipes her palm against her skinny jeans. “Oh my god you sneezed on me.”

Akali scrunches up her nose and grouches. “I call a rematch!”

“Next question!” Ahri interrupts before Kai’Sa can actually comply. My god, these two have competitive asses, funnily enough they only ever act like this if it was just between themselves.

**Which member tends to do the most make-up?**

“Evelynn.”

“Eve.”

“She does mine like eighty percent of the time,” says Akali, rubbing her nose. Evelynn waves a lazy hand as though accepting their thanks.

“Now you all look beautiful.”

**Which member is an early riser?**

“Kai’Sa,” Ahri says like it was the most obvious answer in the universe. She leans into the couch and gestures to the dancer’s general direction. “ _Bokkie’_ s an early bird.”

“She wakes up at like… _five.”_ Akali’s expression twists slightly in repulsion. “Eve is awake by that time too but she doesn’t get up.”

Kai’Sa opens her mouth, ready to defend herself, but then snaps her attention to the siren.

“You’re awake by five?”

Evelynn returns her baffled query with a nonchalant shrug. Kai’Sa’s eyebrows furrow almost sullenly.

“Why not get up then?” She asks, pouting somewhat at the thought of being the only one walking around the house doing chores at five in the goddamn morning. “We could have finished a lot of work.”

“It’s hard to get up out of bed with this girl latching onto your back like a leech,” Evelynn replies, poking the rapper on the cheek while smirking slyly. “You don’t think I’ve tried?”

“No one should be up by five,” Akali says defiantly, nose twitching, feeling another sneeze coming up.

Kai’Sa crosses her arms and says decisively, “I’m barging in your room next time to drag Eve out.”

Akali puffs out her chest and squares her shoulders, ready to go. “Nuh-uh, sis.”

Evelynn chuckles at them and Ahri waves a hand for the next question.

**Who is the heaviest sleeper?**

“Akali.”

“Rogue.”

“I’m dragging you out of bed, too.”

Akali raises her fist in front of herself, ready for a fight.

**Which member is the best rapper?**

Oh god no.

“Next question!” Ahri says a little too loudly before Akali and Kai’Sa can even have the chance to open their mouth. Hearing the answer to that will surely cause a long heated debate and a rap battle, one that might not end very smoothly.

As the next question pops up, Akali casts a playful glare at the dancer and mumbles along the lines of, _“I will fight you unnie.”_ To which Kai’Sa responds with an equally determined look that says, _“Bring it on shortie.”_

Thankfully she doesn’t taunt that out loud. If she did, she’s going to be tackled. Akali DID NOT like to be called short.

**Who is most likely to do something embarrassing in public?**

“Akali.”

“Kali.”

“Rogue.”

“WOW IT’S ALWAYS THE YOUNGEST ONES, HUH?!”

**Which member tends to be the scariest?**

Ahri lets out a brief laugh through her nose before answering, “Eve.”

“Yeah.” Kai’Sa nods, laughing a bit.

Evelynn stares at them with somewhat wide eyes, almost surprised to hear that. Okay perhaps a bit too surprised. “I’m a delight.”

“Sure,” Ahri teases with an eye roll.

Evelynn turns to her partner with eyebrows arched. “Am I really?”

“Yes,” Akali replies in a small voice and pursed lips.

Evelynn blinks at her for a while before releasing a husky laugh as she leans into the couch, looking all too pleased with herself.

“I saw her glaring down at one of her body guards yesterday,” Kai’Sa says, snickering at the camera. “He was a beefy man, seven feet tall, yet Eve managed to scold him like he was a child. It was an interesting sight.”

“He was being too close,” Eve says without a care. “He wouldn’t even let me hold my darling Akali.”

“Gragas was huge.” Akali makes wide motions with her hands to emphasize. “Like a wall.”

“Evelynn’s her own bodyguard,” Ahri titters and the staff unconsciously nod their heads to agree.

**Who is the most athletic?**

Akali immediately straightens in her seat and rolls one sleeve of her shirt to flex an arm, showing off a bicep.

Kai’Sa snorts into a laugh as she claps her hands at the display. Ahri does the same, with her tail swaying in mirth, and Evelynn grins.

**Who is the cutest?**

Akali puffs out her chest and the rest of them laugh harder.

“She’s the whole package,” Evelynn says with an all too proud glint in her cat-like eyes. Akali dabs.

**Who is the best cook?**

The three of them point their fingers at the dancer and Kai’Sa just rolls her eyes fondly.

“Ahri has been learning how to cook recently,” she says, nodding at their leader. “They’re pretty good.”

Ahri puts her hands on her hips with a smug expression.

Akali pouts. “Except she’ll eat it all alone.”

“If you wanted a toast all you had to do was ask.”

“You should have shared!”

“I only made one that time!”

“Peace and love,” Evelynn interrupts, hovering a hand from in between them. Kai’Sa snickers at their little banter.

“Honestly,” she says, lips curving into an amused smile. “If it weren’t for Akali, we wouldn’t really bother cooking for meals. One time, I was washing the dishes when all of a sudden Akali came in and grabbed me by the neck demanding I make her some fried rice.”

“You said you would.” Akali crosses her arms. Ahri lets out a bubbly laugh from the other side.

“You didn’t need to choke me to death, rogue.” Kai’Sa flicks her on the nose teasingly, which causes Akali to sneeze. Evelynn perks up in concern.

When the following question pops in, one related to the previous, Ahri was the first huff another laugh.

**Who has the strongest appetite?**

“Do we really have to say it?” Kai’Sa says with a giggle to her tone and Akali rubs her nose more roughly than usual.

“Normally we eat together,” Ahri says to the camera with a funny smile. “And there’s always an extra batch waiting in the background, which Kali would take. Sometimes she’d take our plates, too.”

“You’d give it to me anyway.” Akali sniffs sullenly.

“She’s a messy eater,” Evelynn adds with profound affection, pulling out a handkerchief out of nowhere and offers it to the rapper. “But it helps clean the dishes.”

Akali sulks as she gingerly blows her nose. The staff let out light chuckles.

‘One last question,’ the director mouths at them with one finger in the air. The lights begin to shift as they prepare for the ending. “Before that, message for the fans?” He adds a little louder so they can hear.

“Ah!” Ahri sits up and smiles an open smile. She clasps her hands together and faces the camera. “Stay tuned for our latest track list, which will be released very soon! Check out our preview too, _‘Drum Go Dum’_ , which is—as Akali would say—hella lit,” she pauses as Akali lets out a thrilled ‘yeah!’ in the background. “Stay safe, Blades. K/DA fighting!”

“Fighting!” The rest of them follow; a loud and enthusiastic exclaim from Akali, a cool and calm one from Evelynn, and a soft but energetic call from Kai’Sa. They send warm grins and waves at the camera until they refocus their attention at the monitor screen.

The last question pops up, and the three of them answered it like it was the simplest inquiry they had received that day.

**Which member is most likely to die of something stupid?**

“Akali.”

“Akali.”

“Sorry, darling.”

Akali slouches over, pouting grumpily as she sniffles. “I wanna go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> *unholy fangirl screech*


End file.
